User talk:Gordon Ecker/Team - Domain of Anguish Minion Bomb Factory
This build is completely untested, my necromancer hasn't reached Domain of Anguish yet. -- Gordon Ecker 00:39, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Ummm... once you put a build into the Untested Section, the assumption is that you have fully tested and support your own build (which is why voting by the creator is not considered). I am not sure what Wiki's policy on a build untested by even the creator is, but from what I know, either, this should at least be moved to a build stub section (especially considering two of the builds within this team have like 3 skills each...) or, this should be deleted and reposted once it has been thought out more fully or at least been tested by the creator. Defiant Elements 01:42, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::On a side note, I think you would be better off with Rt/N minion bombers as opposed to N/Mo :::GuildWiki:style and formatting/Builds says to put the untested-build tag on a build when it's ready for testing, and this build is complete and ready for testing. As for Rt/N, Explosive Growth and Spirit's Gift won't work because the minions are being animated far away from any foes, and would make the build extremely PuG unfriendly. -- Gordon Ecker 02:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::GuildWiki:style and formatting/Builds says to put the untested-build tag on a build when it's ready for testing, and this build is complete and ready for testing. As for Rt/N, Spirit's Gift won't work because the minions are being animated far away from any foes, and Explosive Growth would only work if Jagged Bones triggers it (which needs to be tested). Besides, a team build that needs six ritualists with a hard to cap Nightfall elite in order to do Mallyx the Unyielding, a Nightfall quest, is going to be nearly impossible to form a PuG for. If Jagged Bones triggers Explosive Growth then Rt/N would work as a substitute. -- Gordon Ecker 02:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::Result of recent testing (also on Jagged Bones page) Jagged Bones will trigger the Explosive Growth on the minion's master, not on the caster of Jagged Bones (unless he's also the master). Same applies to Boon of Creation, and probably applies to Spirit's Gift. Use Resurrection Chant instead of Restore Life, chant doesn't have a recharge slowing the process. The necros have a huge chance of dying when aggroing their minions on the enemy, so make sure your factory is producing minions a safe distance from any run-a-way minion aggro. You dont need 6 necros worth of minions to down a mobo,r shouldnt atleast, so you can be making minions as some of the necros are destroying mobs (much quicker than making 60 minions in 1 pop THEN killing enemies) - Former Ruling 01:35, 7 December 2006 (CST) :60 minions might actually be necessary for some of the overlords. Shiro apparently has ~6300 health. -- Gordon Ecker 02:41, 7 December 2006 (CST) Note that my previous post was before the build was complete. Also, although in many ways this build is self-explanatory, you might want to go into at least some greater depth about using the build, equipment, maybe some more variants, and fill in a couple of the saccers skills since three optionals is kinda meh. Defiant Elements 23:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) : Surely the time & energy need to kill and then res 1 guy 30 times and then creating 60 minions is going to make this near impossible as the degen the minions have by then will be too much? If you could speed this up using at least another saccer and something like Death Pact Signet and spread BiP around the Minion Bombers as well this might just work. Ajax Baby Eater 16:08, 14 December 2006 (CST) Rezmer Hey, there's a use for Signet of Illusions and Holy Haste, eh? It'd cut your res time in half. Allowing your MM's more time to get everything enchanted before the degen gets too heavy. --Crazytreeboy 02:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Minion degen doesn't matter here. The beauty of Jagged Bones is that it recreates the minions, restarting their degen. But it's still useful for speeding up those rez times for the thirty resurrects it will take to fuel this. --Thervold 16:36, 4 December 2006 (CST) Foundry Environmental effect does it effect minions? Might be hard to move them from place to place if they keep taking ass tons of damage while moving in addition to whatever degen they have --waywrong 23:49, 5 December 2006 (CST)